My Little Pony FIM: Barnstorming Ponyville
by DuncanIlyx
Summary: A young colt Pegasus is the son of a family of performing stunt flyers known as "The barnstormers". The heart Family has been in this business for generations but what happens when the youngest son wishes to defy their heritage for something more?


**My Little Pony **

** Friendship is Magic**

** Episode Number: ?**

** Episode Name:**

** Barnstorming Ponyville**

** Chapter 1: **

** A Young Colt's Dreams are found,**

** Enter the Barstormers!**

This is a fanfic for an episode of the show which features male colt by the Flamewing Heart. Hes a young colt pegasis who is the son of

a family of pegasis performing stunt flyers known as "The barnstormers". The heart Family has been in this business for generations but what happens when the youngest son wishes to defy their heratige when they visit the town of Ponyville and during a performance he sees something else that sparks his fancy? Will The mane six help young Flamewing with his decision? And how would this decision effect the bond between a father and son? Read with is now and we will explore the story of a young colt and his hidden dreams... and destiny

A train chugs down the tracks headed for it's next spot on the map. The great steads that pull the great train could be heard for miles across as their steel re-enforced hoofs clops down upon the tracks as they dash cross the land. It's next destination was a popular one. Many ponies from far and wide make it their priority to come here, from the rich and famous to those who always wanted to see and experience the sights and sounds of its next loction.. Ponyville and Canterlot. Inside one of the many carrages being pulled, In a private cabin reside a particular pegasis family. Their purpose in Ponyville and Canterlot was quite an important one for they were known all over Equestria as the "Barnstormers" a group of performing fliers much like the Wonderbolts although they were more localized. The Barnstormers were more of a carnival style group of performers. Getting gigs at different towns that were holding events and needed entertainment. Ususally in ponyville the Wonderbolts were the air entertinment however on that day they had a schedualed a rehersal for an event they had planned later on and couldn't perform that day. It was an oppertunity that the Barnstormers group leader and father "Blazeheart" was dreaming of. Of the family members; Blazeheart the father, Blazeheart's wife Wildflower, and their oldest son of twenty, Firestorm. There was one member who didn't share the groups enthusiasim for this, this the best oppertunity that could be given to any group of performers; The youngest pegasi of the family of sisteen years known as Flamewing. However this wasn't always the case. When he was much younger and just starting out Flamewing was thrilled by his family's performances and when he reached of age to start was introduced into the act as the newest member. At first, young Flamewing was entralled doing stunts and performances. But soon the veneer of it begn to wear and the fun of it was fading. For with performing came the fans, and as young Flamewing got older, the more he had to say goodbye to the friends he made who watched his shows when the family moved to another gig in another town. How he wished for once they could settle down in one place. Where he could make and keep friends and not just because he was a performer.

"There is it is Everypony.. " Blazeheart said as he pointed to the castle that overlooked Ponyville. everyone looked in awe as they approached the city. Flamewing was leaning against the window with his head lazily propped up with his hoof as he too looked up at first uninterested; untill that is when he seen the Castle of Canterlot. Flamewings eyes widened and his mouth agaped as the prestine and elaborate stone towers came to view above the tree tops " Wooow" he exclaimed, " What is that?". " His father hearing his youngest's interests come alive after a long commute of him doing nothing but staying quiet put a smile and Blazehearts face " That there is Canterlot Castle son. The home of the two Princesses of Canterlot" hearing that Indeed peaked young Flame's interest as a deep smile began to plaster istself acros his cheeks. " They say the two Princesses, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna Control the Rise and fall of the Sun and the moon!" Blazeheart continued. Flamewing wasn't paying attention now as the thoughts and images of what it was like in the castle danced in his head. he imagined himself in grand armor walking up to the princesses and offering his services as a knight of order. This thoughts however were short lived as his father continued " But thats's Not why were traveling here.. That is!" he said as his hoof pointed to a quaint little town at the base of the castle. The town looked like the ususal rual town as it came to view. a sight that caused Flamewing's eyes to drop back to their deadpan stare and his smile to immediately drop. Seeing this his father sighed some for he understood how his youngest felt. It was hard for anypony to hve to constantly travel from town to town and be unable to settle down like a normal family would. This sort of thing affected himself when he was a mere colt as it did his oldest son. But they were able to overcome this feeling and move on to the next town without faulter. Yet as Blazeheart looked over at his youngest child, He could tell that the feeling of loneliness was upon him. " Flamewing.." he said to his son, " It'll be alright son, It's tough to be a performer. It's something that we as performers all have to go through at one point or another.." But these words meant nothing to Flamewing as he began to sulk again in the seat and just stare quietly at the castle. "Maybe "Lamewing" wants to be a princess" the voice of the eldest, Firestorm spoke up as he took notice of his little brother's point of interest. " Shut it Firestorm! I do not want to be a princess!" Flame wing retorted in anger as he now spun around standing in his seat with his forehoofs proned on the top of the backrest of the seat Firestorm grinned as he met his younger brother within inches of his face. " Sure ya do, You want to wear frilly dresses and have tea parties.." he continued knowing how to get his little brothers gears a turning. " Thats enough Firestorm, stop it" Wildflower commanded as she stared at her two young boys angerly. " Yeah" Flamewing chimed, " Mom said to stop it." Firestorm suddenly pushed Flamewing teasingly as his grin grew " Then make me? "Momma's Colt"..." Not soon after those words were uttered a hoof snaped at the jaw of Firestorm's face sending him back against the seat before being pounced by the Flamewing the one who threw it. Their mother started screaming and the Father tired of the constant bickering between the two stood up grabbing the two boys by the nape of their necks and with one swift motion knocked their heads together hard before sending them cross to their seats with a thump " ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Blazeheart Bellowed which was loud enough for ponies in other cabins to hear. " I WILL NOT HAVE YOU BOTH UPSETTING YOUR MOTHER AND RUINING OUR TRIP. SO SWEAR ME I WILL GROUND YOU BOTH TILL THE PERFORMANCE. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" he finishes. Both Flamewing and his brother Firestorm know when his father bellows it is serious as they look upon their father with dialated pupils.. "I said.." Blazeheart spoke more calmly now , " Do I make. Myself, Clear?" They both nods quickly, not wanting to know what else their father could or would do to them if they continued on... Flamewing sat back down in his seat rubbing his forehead where he butted heads with his brother with his hoof and looked back out the window. They reached the Station of their destination and could see the entire town more clearly. "Ponyville..." Flamewing thought to himself, " Just another town where I'll have to say goodbye to..."

The Family disembarked the train with their luggage and were soon in the middle of town looking for an information depot to where the event was going to take place. Each of the family members had their sights on interests as soon as they arrived. Wildflower took quick notice of the store fronts and the window displays they had infront. Blazeheart was asking around for directions to the Heartsloving Day Celebration which was The event they were Booked for today. It was also pretty coincidential given their last name was "Heart". Of course the oldest son Firestorm was checking out the fillies and trying to get phone numbers. Flamewing however stayed put, his eyes staring at the ground as wished he was somewhere else, anywhere else other then where he was. He remembered the sight of the castle however and looked up in an attempt to find it again when his eyes were met with the eyes of a over energetic pink pony with an equally pink mane and tail. "Hiya!" Pinky Pie said as she suddenly popped up infront of Flamewing causing him to spaz and fall back with a yelp. Firestorm looked over at his younger brother with a sigh, shaking his head before going back to chatting up the fillies. "Welcome to ponyville! Are you excited? I'm excited, Of course I'm always excited when new vistors to Ponyville arrive. And wow what a reaction you gave, Are you always so spazzy? Why are you so spazzy? I only went "Hiya!" And you went "AAAAGH" and fell over on your back. I mean is that how you say hell where your from?" Pinky said in am amaazingly one breath as she often does. She would of continued on if not stoped with a hoof upon her shoulder by a purple coated pony with multishaded purple and black mane and tail. " You'll have to excuse my friend Pinky, She's always energetic.." Twilight explained as she got closer to the flame maned visitor and placed a hoof on the other side of her cheek as she whispered " You'll get used to her... Trust me.." Flamewing could only lay there staring up at the two friendly ponies greeting him before slowly getting up upon his haunches and rubbing the back of his head through his fire colored mane. "Yeah, sorry about that. I get jumpy a little easily when snuck up apon,," Twilight smiled at the Flame headed friend and extended her hoof " That's not a problem, My name is Twilight Sparkle, and the one that made an early aquaintance is Pinky Pie", Flamewing smiled a little shyly as he took Twilights hoof in his and was about to speak before pinky popped behind Flamewing with another "Hiya!" making Flamewing jump with a yelp again. Twilight frowned as he looked over to Pinky " Maybe you should stop that Pinky.." Twilight said as pinky was jumping up and down from Flamewings reaction while giggling " Hehe, but it's so much fun watching him jump like that" Her responce made Twilight sigh in defeat as a shadown seemingly dashed across the sky which both Flamewing and his brother Firestorm who then ingorned the fillies he had swooning over him to see. A Blue coated female pegasi with rainbow mane and tail hovered over the group before setting her hoofs upon the ground, She pushes a pair of industrial flight goggles over her eyes as she smiles seeing the flame maned visitor " So... This is the new act were getting today?... He's not as cool as the wonderbolts... He needs to be 20% cooler.." Twilight simply rolls her eyes with a smile before looking back over to Flamewing " And this is .." Twilight was about to say before being intterupted by Rainbow Dash " Rainbow Dash, the fastet Pegasi in Ponyville! Pleased to meetcha!"

Flamewing simply smiled as he was greeted, before two other ponies and a small dragon approached. "T-Twilight, I-I'm back with Spike, he was a big help to me today with gathering chicken eggs." A golden coated pegasi quietly said almost too quiet to make out. Flamewings eyes suddenly locked onto this pony as his jaw dropped. The beutiful pink mane fell perfectly over her neck and face, her eyes like limpid pools, her tail like a fluffy pink cloud, and that sweet mellow voice that could soothe the most savage of beasts. Flamewing could feel his heart beat against his chest as watched her " And who.. Are you?" Flamewing spoke as he could harly keep his eyes off this visage of beauty before him " W-who me?" Flutterhshy exclaimed meekly as a blush began to form over her cheeks "Yes.. What is your name?" Flame asked again. His smile almost threatening to cut his head in half. "I'm Fluttershy..." Fluttershy responded so quiet that even a churchmouse couldn't hear her. Flamewing tilted his head puzzled and stated "Come again?". Fluttershy shuffled her hoofs in the dirt as she looked away, Her blush fully overtaking the yellow creame tone on her cheeks as she spoke "I'm Fluttershy?" She responded again a little clearer but still difficult to make out, Rainbow Dash sighed and walked close to Fluttershy. With all her might she yelled out "LOUDER!" infront of Fluttershy to which, Fluttershy took in a deep breath of air and squeeked out " I'm Fluttershy!" Flamewing not reguarding how rude he felt Rainbow Dash was for yelling at her friend simply sighed smiling as he repeated her name " Flutterhshy". Twilight, noting Flamewings strange reaction with a tilt of her head and a quizical look spoke up " Um, yes.. Well, there is still two more people that would like to make your aquaintance... er um... you never gave us your name...".Flamewings gaze suddenly snapped as he realized how rude he was to not introduce himself, " Oh sorry, The name's Flamewing, Of the family Heart." his responce was greeted with a smile from Twilight as Rarity spoke up as she strolled over to the young Pegasi to introduce herself " How charming, my name is Rarity of Rarity's Boutique, My dear you **must **tell me where you got that adorable scarf. it's absolutely sheik!" Flamewing looked down at the scarf that was wrapped round his neck that his grandfather gave him before passing on. " Oh this? It's a family heirloom.. it belonged to my late grandfather and.." before he could finish his father trotted over to where his sons were, an eager look upon his face as he spoke " Okay, I got all the information we needed, We are to stay at the Ponyville Mare Hotel and the event is going to take place tomorrow at the Heartsloving Day Celebration. " Blazeheart then looked over to his eldest son " Firestorm, comon, you can get autographs tomorrow" before looking down at his youngest who was still siting upon his haunches " Did you fall over again son?.. anyways comon we need to reserve our hotel room before taking care of preperations before the show, let's go." A frown began to form on Flamewing as this always seemed to happen before and it seemed it was happening again... " But dad, I was making friends and.." he stated before being interupted by his father, " You can make friends later, We have work to do, now are you coming or not?" Flamewings frown became sullen as he looked over to the new friends that he just made who seemingly shared his dishearted disposure. Twilight walked over to Flamewing, a smile forming as she tried to reassure Floaamewing " It's okay, Theres always tomorrow, your family needs you right now." Flamewing nods, his frown not leaving as he turns to curry off after his family who was already heading off to town. he stopped to give them another look as if to plead to them for help before heading off.

When the family was out of view Twilight's smile dropped to a frown as she looked back to her friends, " Did anypony else feel there was just.. Something not right there?" each of the ponies voiced their opinion among eachother before Rarity spoke up " I would say so. His father seems to be quite pushy type.. It seemd like Flamewing didn't want to leave us". " Yeah, He sure seemed like he could use a party to cheer him up" Pinky interjected. Rainbow Dash only huffed at Pinky response before stating "You can't solve everything with parties Pinky Pie". Pinky bounced up in the air replying " Of course you can. Everypony likes a party!" Twilight simply shook her head before speaking up "Well in anycase, It felt like Flamewing was being pressured but then they do have a busy day tomorrow seeing as they are the flight event that was booked for tomorrow" Rainbow dash folded her forehoofs as she took flight at a low level to balance herself " They better be as cool as the Wonderbolts.. And what was with that reaction he had to Fluttershy" she retorted with a slight snerk " It seemed like he gazing at Celestia herself or somethin". Fluttershy only flustered worse then before while hiding her face with her hair as Rarity spoke up " It was the same look that my spiky- wikey makes everytime he sees me" Hearing that spike s cheeks began to fluster as well as he looked over at Rarity defensively " I- I do not!" The rest only seemed to giggle as they watched spike's fluster only nearly outdo Fluttershy's..

End of Chapter One


End file.
